Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in portable televisions, laptop personal computers, notebooks, electronic watches, calculators, mobile phones and office automation devices, etc. due to their advantages of small size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption and good portability. A typical liquid crystal display comprises a driving circuit and an active matrix. The active matrix is generally implemented by a thin film transistor array, and driven by the driving circuit.
FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit diagram illustrating the configuration of a conventional driving circuit of a liquid crystal display. The driving circuit of FIG. 1 comprises a horizontal scanning circuit 10 for asserting a plurality of sampling pulses Φ1, Φ2, . . . to control respective switch elements 11, 12, . . . in either a turning-on or turning-off state. When one of the switch elements is turned on, an image signal SIG is transmitted to one of the data lines Y1, Y2, . . . , which is electrically connected to the turned-on switch element.
FIG. 2 is a timing waveform diagram showing the possible relation between the sampling pulses Φ1 and Φ2. Ideally, the sampling pulse Φ2 is asserted after the sampling pulse Φ1 changes to a low level. Since the horizontal scanning circuit may have some inherent adverse factors rendered by the manufacturing process, the generated sampling pulses are likely to partially overlap. As shown in FIG. 2, from t=t1 to t=t2, the switch element 11 is turned on, and the sampling pulse Φ1 is at a high level. At t=t1′, which is slightly ahead of the turn-off time of the switch element 11, the switch element 12 is turned on. Therefore, the sampling pulses Φ1 and Φ2 overlap with each other from t1′ to t2. The overlap between adjacent sampling pulses Φ1 and Φ2 indicates that the image signal SIG is simultaneously transmitted to two cells via both the data lines Y1 and Y2. The previous data may thus be wrongly displaced so as to distort the image for display.